Bombing of Hell's Kitchen
The Bombing of Hell's Kitchen was the destruction of the Russian Mafia's holdings planned by Wilson Fisk in order to recreate Hell's Kitchen. Background Wilson Fisk grew tired of his alliance with the Russian Mafia and sought to "buy them out", which would consolidate his crime cartel. Without their knowledge, Fisk talked about ousting the Russians with his other partners; all but Fisk feared a war with them. After Fisk assured Gao that "Steel Serpent" would still be distributed without them, the Russians were offered a buy-out; they did not accept. However, the Ranskahov brothers accepted the offer after being defeated by the masked vigilante when they kidnapped the nurse Claire Temple. In his enthusiasm to accept the offer, Anatoly Ranskahov interrupted a date between Fisk and Vanessa Marianna; Ranskahov was violently killed for his trespass.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood While working on another case, Matt Murdock heard the murder of Piotr in the New York City Police Department 15th precinct by Detective Christian Blake. By confronting Blake as the masked man, Murdock ultimately learned that something of significance would be occurring at each of the Russians' warehouses.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Bombing and Sergei survive an explosion]] Each of the Russian's facilities received one of Gao's blind Steel Serpent deliverers, which some found strange for not having been notified of a new load. However, they were revealed to be carrying explosives instead of heroin and acted as suicide bombers, blowing up the warehouses and most of Vladimir's men. Vladimir himself became aware of the double cross a moment before the explosion occurred, and was capable of surviving it with his right hand man Sergei. Matt barely escaped the explosion as he was just outside Vladimir's hideout at the time. and Karen Page are caught in an explosion]] Meanwhile, Karen Page and Foggy Nelson were having a romantic dinner at Elena Cardenas' apartment, but it was cut short by one of the nearby explosions. After recovering from it, Elena appeared with a head injury and the three of them rushed to Metro-General Hospital. At another point of Hell's Kitchen, Vanessa and Wilson watched the explosions, with the latter reminding her of a boy who had been kidnapped days before, and remarking how the men who did so wouldn't cause any more harm to his city. Aftermath The policemen who worked for Fisk hunted down and killed the remaining Russians, including Sergei, while also searching for Vladimir. As they found him and the man in the mask, they attempted to execute both, but Matt fought back, managing to defeat the cops who had found them and take Vladimir to a safer place with him, where he would subsequently interrogate the Russian and learn about Leland Owlsley. However, a surveillance camera had filmed his confrontation with the police, and the footage was used by Fisk to blame him for the bombing. Detective Christian Blake was hospitalized after being shot by a sniper working for Wilson Fisk.Daredevil: 1.06: Condemned Fearing that Blake would reveal their dealings when he awoke from his coma, Fisk solicited Carl Hoffman to kill his partner.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Claire Temple helped Karen Page, Foggy Nelson, and Elena Cardenas when they arrived in Metro-General Hospital. There, they also noticed Foggy had been wounded and had to be hospitalized as well. When the explosions occurred, Cardenas likened the sounds to the Battle of New York, screaming at how the sky was falling again. Soon after the bombing some of the minor damaged buildings became reoccupied. This included the hideout formerly used by Vladimir, which was turned into a marijuana plantation by Antoine Grier.Jessica Jones: 1.06: AKA You're a Winner! References Category:Events